Possibilities
by Cassandra Mulder
Summary: Post- "The Kids Are Aiight" Max comes back to talk to Logan, and reveals something she hasn't told him.


Title: Possibilities  
  
Author: Cassandra Mulder  
  
Feedback: dana_mulder31@hotmail.com if you like it, if not silence is the best   
insult.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Classification: Post- "The Kids Are Aiight"; Romance(Max/Logan)  
  
Spoilers: "The Kids Are Aiight"  
  
Summary: Max comes back to talk to Logan, and reveals something she hasn't told  
him.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Dark Angel, including Max and Logan.  
It all belongs to James Cameron and FOX.  
  
Author's Notes: This is a result of my sister's begging. And the fact that I need to   
dabble in something other than X-Files or JAG! If the ending's a little pathetic on Max and  
Logan's part, it's not my fault, they're always blowing it. And I like to be as accurate as possible.  
****************************************************************************  
  
He practically threw me out. Men! Like he thinks I didn't see him stumble. Why does he  
want to suffer alone? I just don't get it. Why are they like that? Man, is he gonna be surprised   
that I'm back and knocking on his door.  
  
"Who is it?" he calls.  
  
But I just walk in without answering. "It's me, tough guy. You really shouldn't leave your  
doors unlocked."  
  
He just smirks at me. Mr. Logan "Moody" Cale. Sometimes I wonder why I even try.  
  
"Spill it, Logan."  
  
"What?" he says, spinning around in his computer chair.  
  
"I think you know what. I saw you out of the corner of my eye, Logan. I hope you know  
I'm more observant than that."  
  
He turns back around and gives me a clueless look. He's gonna make me spell it out for him.  
Great, just great. Whatever happened to not caring about anybody? I sigh and roll my eyes.  
  
"It's wearing off, isn't it?" I say. I'm glad he has no clue how much this is going to hurt me.  
  
Yep, there's that accusatory glare that I expected.  
  
"You knew?" he says, almost in a whisper.  
  
I want to break contact with his eyes, but I can't.  
  
"Not for sure, but I knew the chances."  
  
"And you didn't tell me."  
  
"I couldn't, Logan. You were so excited, and there was always a chance it would last. I   
didn't want to ruin it for you."  
  
"I can't stand up anymore, Max. Do you call that not being ruined? You're superhuman.  
You don't understand what it's like to be trapped in a chair twenty-four hours a day, but  
have you ever seen me have a pity party?"  
  
"No." But if he doesn't stop looking at me like that, I'm going to have one.  
  
"I had hope, Max. You gave me that hope, but you didn't tell me the possibilities.  
Someone's been transfused with blood like yours before, haven't they?"  
  
"A few times. It was an experimental thing. Only one person out of a hundred was  
permanently healed. I never even thought about it for you, because it had never been  
done to anyone with paralysis. I'm sorry, Logan. What else do you want from me?"  
  
He spins back around in his chair, and stares at his computer screen. Infuriating man.  
Sometimes I want to kiss him, and sometimes I want to strangle him. But it is partly my  
fault. I should've told him. He's a big boy, and he probably could handle it. But he sure  
doesn't seem to be taking *not* being told very well.  
  
I walk the few steps left between us, and kneel by his chair.  
  
"Logan, look at me." Of course, he doesn't, so I take his chin, and turn his head to face  
me. "I'm going to help you through this. You *are* going to walk again. Now, you went  
and made me care about you, and what happens to you, so you're stuck with me. Do you  
understand me?"  
  
He finally looks into my eyes. "You're not supposed to care about anyone," he says.  
  
I shrug, and let go of his face. "I'm only human."  
  
He gives me a 'uh-huh' look and smirks.  
  
"Well, I am, mostly," I insist.  
  
"And you're really going to keep helping me?" he asks, leaning closer.  
  
I try to keep my breathing normal. We've been dancing around this thing for so long that I'm  
losing patience. But I'm not sure I should let him know that. It could be too dangerous in the  
long run, but looking into those liquid blue eyes of his could make me forget that.  
  
"Haven't I always?" I ask, finally responding to his question.  
  
"Max, I . . ." he starts, but he closes the distance before he finishes.  
  
Before I know what's happening, his lips are on mine, my heart is racing, and my mind is   
screaming at me that we shouldn't be doing this. But I am, and God, it feels good. I run my  
hand up the side of his face, to the back of his neck, into his hair. I feel completely lost in  
him. I have to find my way back, and fast.  
  
He breaks the kiss, and starts to run his lips slowly down my neck. "Logan . . ." I say.   
I want him to keep going and to stop all at the same time. The conflicting feelings aren't  
making any sense coupled with the chaos going on within me.  
  
I put my hand against his chest, and make a feeble attempt to push him away.  
  
On his way back to my lips, Logan murmurs, "Max, stay."  
  
"I can't," I whisper against his lips. "I can't." I finally find the strength to pull away. I take a   
deep breath, and he's still looking at me like he wants more. More of an explanation, more of  
what we just had.  
  
"Why not?" he asks, but he already knows.  
  
"I think we both know why, Logan. I gotta go." As hard as it is, I stand up. "Look, we'll  
find a way to get you walking again, okay?"  
  
"Sure, Max," he says, but I can see the disappointment in his face. I want to stay, but it's just  
not in either of our best interests.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.  
  
"Yeah," he says, spinning back around to his computer.  
  
And that's it for him. I sigh and let myself out. I've really done it this time. I care, and we're  
probably both gonna pay.  
  
The End 


End file.
